Love Lasts Forever
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU Story! - From night to day Hijirikawa Masato's life changes abruptly, yet he never thought it could change so much.
1. Prologue

**Hey minna~san,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR *big chuu* Kotori Yui is back with more sh*t xDD sorry couldn't help it x)**

**Hope you can like this new fic, it will be all written in the 1st POV (which means Masa's pov) less the Prologue & the Epílogue, which will be written in the 3rd POV =)**

**hum let me see more to say about this... *thinking... thinking...* can't remember anything else xD just read and review for criticism and support x3**

**Chap beta'ed by Hayasaka Shion =') thank you so much dear!**

**Enjoy, hope you can like ;3**

* * *

**~Love Lasts Forever~**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

* * *

"I'm sorry but… I can't do anything for your son." A very beautiful man with long pink hair said. Despite the fact that he was a doctor, the man was suffering with the terrible news he had to say to the parents of the young man lying on the bed next to them.

"What are you talking about? You said you could help him, you said he would survive! Why did you lie to us? He… My Masato, my dear Masato is so young…" A middle aged woman with short blue hair said, thick drops of salty water covering all her face; her dark blue eyes completely red due to her crying. She was suffering as she had never suffered before, anyone who looked at her; anyone who heard her desperate tone would know that she was practically dying with so much pain. Dying just like her son beside her.

The beautiful young man lying on the bed of a clinic room had bright blue hair, pale skin and was at the age of 16. Someone as young, as beautiful and important to society as Hijirikawa Masato didn't deserve such a rough and unfortunate destiny. Since he was a child Masato had been a very pleasant person. He had always been very talented with anything that his father proposed to him; especially in calligraphy and playing the piano, he had always been very gentle and peaceful to others; whenever he could he put others above him. Then why did someone like him, so serene, so kind have to end like this? He had so many things left to do… He had to finish his schooling and then go to college; he had to take his father's place in Hijirikawa family; he had to marry a woman and have children to take over for him in the future. However despite all this, he had to live. He deserved to live much more than 16 years.

"Please, Ringo-sensei, help my Masato… Help him, I beg you!" Masato's mother, her name Hijirikawa Naoko, said holding tightly onto the beautiful man.

"N-Naoko-san I… It's too late, he's lost too much blood and his body is completely fractured… I'm so sorry." Ringo said avoiding the woman's tear-filled eyes. He could see; more than just see he could _sense_ these parents' pain. A lot of teenagers, much younger than Masato, had already died there in his clinic; however he had never felt such great pain like he was feeling now. Thankfully he would not die with this kind of pain. However he didn't like to feel like this. He knew he shouldn't do it, it was breaking all the rules of his society; nevertheless this time he really felt that he had to; he should help this teen. Whenever he looked at him, lying down on that simple bed; getting more and more pale with every passing second, something inside him screamed to not let this young man die. So he simply could not avoid his inner voice, since he had grown up he had learned to not avoid all the signs life provided him; and this time right here and now with Hijirikawa Masato, life was providing him a new and extremely important sign.

"Sensei, how much time does Masato-kun have left?" For the first time Masato's father spoke coldly, however right now Ringo knew that the man was also suffering; probably much more than his wife. At first sight the man seemed to be someone rude and cold, yet Ringo believed that was just a mask to protect his family. Although he also believed that Masato's father didn't know how to show others his kind feelings.

Ringo closed his blue eyes and carefully said, "One hour… or less." With Ringo's answer Masato's mother hugged her son tightly, crying with all her heart. Although his father hadn't cried, the pink haired man knew his heart was screaming with all the intense pain he was feeling. Losing a son was the most painful thing ever, and Tsukimiya Ringo had already verified it countless times. More times than anyone could suspect.

"I shouldn't be saying this, it's a very important secret that I should never reveal to anyone, but for some unknown reason I feel that for Masato-kun, I have to do the impossible to prevent his death." Ringo said looking at the blue haired teen who had only a few more minutes left of life.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Naoko asked finally facing the young doctor before her. She was feeling terribly sad, hurt; she even believed that she would die with her son due to this strong and unbearable pain, however somehow Ringo's words had provide her some hope. She couldn't understand why, yet the true and clear tone he had used while talking gave her a new way to believe in her son's life.

"What I'm saying is… do you want your son to live? Do you wish to stop destiny this way?" The pink haired man asked looking at both Masato's parents convicted in his own words and decisions.

"O-Of course we want our son alive! We love him above all; if there is someone who should live, it's him. Masato is our treasure, so for him we would change any destiny on this earth." The woman assured Ringo between sobs.

"And you Hijirikawa Masaomi-san, what do you have to say about my questions?" Ringo asked looking at the man only. Despite the fact that he knew how the man felt right now, he wanted to hear it from his mouth, Somehow he really needed his words to proceed with his decisions.

"Yes, Masato-kun is needed in the family, so I want him alive." Masaomi said not facing the pink haired man, who was completely surprised at the sudden answer.

"M-Masaomi, it can't be true, even in a situation like this you are only thinking about our family's name? How can that be possible? You can't be so cold, so heartless." Naoko said, shocked at her husband's cold words.

"Someone has to think about our family's future and I don't think you will be able to do it, Naoko. Let's just face the obvious please. Mai is too young and besides she is a girl so our family is entirely in Masato's hands." The man said once more, shocking her wife and the young doctor in the room. The woman was already prepared to say something, however Ringo smiled softly and inevitably interrupting Naoko said, "Masaomi-san, you have to learn how to express your true emotions with others. Do you know that your words hurt them in the most painful ways; especially the ones who are extremely important to you. I know how you truly feel, so I would like to hear through your own words your feelings. Can you please tell me? Otherwise your son will die in a few minutes because of your stubbornness."

"What… Why are you saying that? I already told you, I want my son alive, our family needs him."

"Masaomi-san," Ringo started, his soft smile and gentle tone exchanged by a serious expression and voice, "I don't like to repeat myself too much, so let's end this quickly because I really feel that I cannot let your son die. So please tell me how you truly feel, or I will not be able to continue with this."

"I already…"

"The truth Masaomi-san, or your son will simply die there."

The rough man clenched his fists and teeth, he was containing his emotions with all his might; he just didn't want to show them to others. He had to be the strongest one always. However thinking that his own son was dying made him re-think his own answers again; his own true feelings.

"P-Please… I don't want him to die. Please sensei, save my Masato-kun… Save my son." Masaomi finally said, and Ringo believed he saw tears gathering in his light blue eyes. Feeling relieved the pink haired man approached the other man, who was now crying, not as much as his wife though, and put both his hands on Masaomi's shoulders gently; his smile was back one more time.

"Thank you, Masaomi-san. I'm really thankful because now I can finally save your son."

"Can you? Can you really save him, doctor?" The man asked looking incredulously at Ringo. The woman quickly stood up and turned the man to her, hugging him tightly as if he was a god.

"It's okay, Naoko-san; I'm telling you the truth this time. I really can save your son. I really have to after all. However…" Ringo said, relieving the woman's pain a bit, yet with his last word he had made her and her husband feel anxious and nervous; fearing the future that right now seemed to be so dark for them.

"However…?" Masaomi asked with his hands on his heart, as if it could fall on the floor and break in countless pieces.

"I will let him survive, however you will not be able to see him for three long years." Ringo finally said, breaking the terrible moment of anxiety and fear.

"W-What do you mean sensei? Why is that? Please tell us!" Naoko begged him, shaking him fiercely, feeling desperate again.

"This is the last day you will see your son. He will survive because I will let him, however, in exchange for that neither you nor anyone else, except me and a few other people, will be able to see him again for three years." Both, the man and the woman, could only look at him in disbelief. Why was the young man saying that? They didn't know it, yet somehow they also didn't fear him. They believed in him; in his words.

"Then I will ask you again… Do you really want to change your son's destiny right now?" Ringo asked them one more time, looking at them intensely as if his eyes were analyzing and giving something.

"Y-Yes, we want him to live. No matter how many time we will have to wait to see him again, we want him alive." Naoko said determined with her own words, looking at his precious son.

"Very well Naoko-san, Masaomi-san, I will help you. I will let him survive. Of course you're confused and asking yourselves how will I do that? To me it is possible, I'm not normal after all." Ringo said, the smile continued to expose his firm thin lips.

"What do you mean, Ringo-sensei?" The woman asked, however everything she received from the young doctor was the gentle and true smile on his lips.

* * *

"Masato-kun, can you hear me?" Ringo asked the young man lying on the bed with machines around him; connected to his slender, fractured body. The only sound that could be heard in the room now was the beep of Masato's weak heartbeat through one of the machines. However, the young blue haired man opened his eyes with some difficulty, revealing their beautiful intense dark blue color, almost without any glow of life. His breathing was heavy and slow, even more so with every passing fraction of a second. It hurt looking at him, Ringo believed that Masato had only a mere 10 or 15 minutes of life left, which was not a good sign to the pink haired man; he had to be faster in his actions otherwise the young man would simply die and he could not let that happen so easily.

"Masato-kun, if you opened your eyes then I know that you can hear me. We will have to be quick with this or everything will be in vain. Please listen to me carefully, I will ask you a few things and even if it is painful I want… No, I need you to answer me. Do you think you can do it?" Ringo asked this last question on purpose to know if in fact he could hear the teen's voice. It was necessary for him.

"I… can… do… it." Masato answered with difficulty.

"_Thank God he can speak,"_ The pink haired man thought relieved.

"Then Masato-kun, let's continue. Can you remember anything that happened to you?" Ringo asked.

"I… d-don't." Masato answered coughing and almost without breath.

"I see. Then listen to me, you had a car accident and right now you're dying Masato-kun. I believe that you have less than 10 minutes, so I will be quick. Masato-kun, do you want to live?" Ringo asked, without hesitation. He felt he had to go on fast or it would be too late for the poor boy.

"I… do." Masato answered also without hesitation, his eyes now closed as if he was absorbing Ringo's words and trying that way to remember something.

"I can help you to live, Masato-kun, can you trust me?" Ringo asked and Masato opened his eyes once more as fast as he could, and faced the other man sitting beside his bed. His intense blue eyes had won a new glow; a new hope in that man's words.

"How… can… you… do… that?" Masato asked.

"I'm a special human being." Ringo simply answered not clarifying Masato's doubts, but only deepening them even more.

"I… don't… understand." The blue haired teen revealed what Ringo already knew very well.

"A few minutes ago I asked your parents if they wanted to change your unfortunate destiny and they answered with the obvious, after all they love you Masato-kun. So now it's your turn to answer me… Do you believe that you have the strength to change your destiny?" Ringo inquired him, looking him in the eyes studying Masato as much as he could. However he already knew how he felt.

"I… I… I do." Masato simply answered facing the young doctor.

"Even if you're determined, you fear my words and actions, isn't that right, Masato-kun?" The young man widened his eyes for a split second and remained quiet, yet the pink haired doctor continued this time smiling gently to give him some comfort "It's okay to fear, I also fear many things and people. Anyway we can't wait more time, I know how much you want to live so I will just continue with this. Masato-kun I believe in you, that's why I will take the risk and go on with this because I feel that you're special."

"I'm… special…" Masato repeated as if he didn't believe in those words.

"Yes you are. Then look at me Masato-kun, listen to my words carefully and repeat after me. Can you do it?" Ringo asked leaning his face to Masato's, their eyes intensely focused in one another's, Ringo's index finger was over Masato's lips, which were now almost purple now due to his low body temperature.

"Y-Yes…" Masato said, trembling.

"Then repeat after me, Masato-kun… _I swear with all my heart, with all my being, with all my soul to live and save this secret until the end. No matter what happens in the future, I swear to not break my promise." _Ringo said and Masato, with much more difficulty, repeated it; his dark blue eyes were already closing on their own, his breath was weaker than before just like his faint heartbeat and his body had stopped trembling. Ringo knew that Masato had only a few more seconds of life, yet he didn't seem to be alarmed. Instead the pink haired man seemed to be waiting for his death. In fact he didn't have to wait too long, five more seconds were enough for Masato to die. Without any more waiting, the young doctor closed his light blue eyes and whispered in Masato's ear...

"Welcome to my abnormal world, Masato-kun."

* * *

**Y^Y it was hard writing about Masa dying *sobs* I love him so much *heart***

**Anyway, hope you had liked ^/v/^ I'm still thinking how I will update this fic, if weekly or fortnightly x\... I have 5 chaps written already but I also have to finish other fics so I'll be thinking :3**

**Chuu***


	2. Chapter I

**Hi sweeties :3 I want to apologize with those I made suffer with the prologue (I also suffered writing that u.u) and this chap will be happier xD well I laughed a lot writing it and when I re~read it 'cause Masanyan is really hysterical in here hahaha and with this I also mean that he is too ooc but I just think that if it was possible I really think everyone would react like him x)**

**One more important thing, if you don't like too much (or not at all x)) the theme of my fic, then I want to apologize for disappointing you all and thank you for reading the prologue =')**

**Chap beta'ed by Hayasaka Shion =')**

**So now enjoy if possible :3**

* * *

**~Chapter I~**

* * *

My name is Hijirikawa Masato, I'm 16 years old and I'm part of a very important family in Japan. My father is a politician and I have to follow his pattern of life and be a politician as well; even if I don't want to. Anyway until three days ago I was a normal teenager in the world, however I had a car accident a week ago and unfortunately I was on the verge of death. Nevertheless a doctor, which my parents thought of as someone normal, helped me to live. Yet I'm not a normal human being anymore, that's why I have had to come to this stupid school that no matter how many times I look at seems to be a palace.

"Really, why do people like to be so extravagant?" I sighed with my rhetoric question. Yes, because no matter how I tried to look for an answer, it would not be found easily. Anyways, as I was saying I had to come to this school to learn how to be a vampire. I, Hijirikawa Masato, the son of a very important politician in Japan became a vampire.

Ha ha ha ha! I can't help but laugh at this stupid new life. Vampires? They didn't exist, right? They are part of fairy tales, right? Then why the hell had I become one? Well of course I wanted to live with all my heart, I am young after all I have a lot to do yet, so when Ringo-sensei asked me if I really wanted to live; if I really had the strength to change my unfortunate destiny I said yes because I thought he was talking about a risky surgery. But no, he had been talking about the most improbable thing ever; vampires.

"Calm down Masato, just calm down. At least you're alive." I repeated the same phrase for the fifth time. Or more, I am not sure anymore. The only thing I know is that I am tired of being a vampire already. And my life as one hasn't started at all yet.

"Are you Hijirikawa Masato-kun?" A very tall man with orange hair and light blue eyes that remind me of two beautiful sapphires asked me, and even though I wanted to answer him he didn't let me because he interrupted me with his speech.

"Welcome to Saotome Gakuen, my name is Hyuuga Ryuuya and I'm a teacher at this school. Here you will learn how to live in this world as a normal human being. Tell me what you know about vampires please." Hyuuga-sensei said, and I'd like to be productive however I don't know too much about vampires. If I think about it the only thing that will come to my mind about them is, _'Vampires bite and suck a lot of people's necks to drink their blood because they love __it__.'_ Wait, if I think about this whole situation it means that I will also suck people's necks only to drink their blood?!

"_Oh my God, I don't want to."_ I thought, already feeling desperate with my new way of life.

"Hijirikawa-kun…?" Hyuuga-sensei called my name to draw my attention. However I know somehow that man knows what I am thinking.

"Y-Yes Hyuuga-sensei?" I asked, playing dumb. I really don't know how much I can believe these people. I mean, they are vampires after all.

The man remained quiet only looking at me intensely as if I had done something wrong. He is scaring me, although I will never admit it to anyone. Yet it is normal to be scared of him or whoever appears before me right? What if he wanted to suck my blood right now? He could because… Ha, no matter who looked at him they would be able to see that this man was much stronger than I. So he could easily do it. Oh my God I can't believe that life brought me to this horrible destiny.

"Sucking your blood is an amazing idea Hijirikawa-kun." Hyuuga-sensei said and even if I was lost in my own thoughts, I was able to recover all my senses once I heard his terrible words. I knew it, this man really wants to suck my blood. What should I do? Screaming for help? Fighting against him? Killing him with a stake right over his heart? Wait, but I don't have a stake so the only solution to my problem would be screaming or fighting against him. But wait… If I think better about this then fighting would be the only solution because if I screamed then would appear more and more vampires and probably they would all join Hyuuga-sensei and suck my blood. Then even if I survived until now it was all in vain because I will just die at their hands.

"Yes, screaming is not a better idea, because you would cause a lot of commotion and I don't want anyone to interrupt us. However Hijirikawa-kun, fighting is also a bad thing to do because I'm a teacher and you would be in a lot of trouble. Probably you would be classified as a delinquent. Now that I think about that it would be a great thing to see, a converted being a delinquent. Then please go ahead and fight me." That man said with a big smirk on his face, completely convicted of himself. How can he be speaking and acting like that if he is a teacher? But damn he is right, if I fought with him I would be a delinquent and that is something I don't want to be. Wait, ther's something I can't understand. How the hell does he know what I am thinking about?

"That's easy to answer Hijirikawa-kun, you're a converted and all converted vampires think the same. Even if they didn't, all your expressions say your thoughts. Well it could be one of my gifts though, being able to read people's thoughts." Hyuuga-sensei said one more time answering my thoughts. However this time I didn't feel afraid, because what he said was extremely interesting somehow.

"Gifts? You mean having a special supernatural power?" I asked, surprising the man by the look on his face; his two beautiful eyes widened and his lips lightly parted in a small 'O'. Yet the man quickly recovered his composure with a grin that to me was completely unnecessary.

"I see, so you always know something about vampires. What more do you know about them?" Here we go again with the same question and one more time the same thought appeared in my head. Well I will have to say something, so why not take the risk? He doesn't seem to be as terrible as before, so I will just answer him and end our conversation.

"Well the only things I know about vampires are: they have supernatural powers, they are immortal and they love blood so they didn't mind to kill people only to drink their blood. Oh and they can't walk under the sun." After I finally answered what I feared before, with a very serious tone and face, the man in front of me remained silent only looking at me incredulously for a few seconds. However suddenly he began to laugh like an idiot, which made me feel really annoyed and want, in fact, to fight with him.

"Hijirikawa-kun you might be the most less-informed converted I ever knew in my whole life." Hyuuga-sensei said between his strong laughter. I on the other hand was starting to feel upset.

"S-Sensei," I began to say raising an eyebrow "I don't want to seem indelicate however I would like to know why you are laughing at me." Once I finished my speech the man stopped laughing and I felt anxious and nervous again.

"You're right I apologize for that. It's just that all your purity surprised me." He said and I felt my cheeks get hotter. This man made me blush, and right now I really wanted to kill him.

"It seems that you have a long life to live here at this school. It's alright we are here to explain you anything you need to know to get ready in three years and be back to normal life." He said and I simply nodded, so he could continue with his speech, "Despite the fact that all those fairy tales about vampires exist, they are not true at all. Besides you said something that didn't make sense, Hijirikawa-kun."

"What did I say?" I asked him feeling extremely confused.

"You said that vampires cannot walk under the sun right?" He asked me mysteriously.

"Yes, so what?" I asked him curious.

"Well if that's true then why are you walking under the sun?" With his answer I felt my eyes grow wider in shock. I mean I wasn't expecting an answer like that, besides how could I not remember that I was walking under the sun? This is so embarrassing! He must be thinking that I am an idiot, a converted and an idiot. Great, Masato, you're the best!

That man simply began to laugh at my face one more time and I blushed more. Then he stopped laughing and with one of his hands he pushed me forward as a sign to start walking, so probably he would take me to my bedroom, but I only hoped he could continue explaining me everything. I was completely curious and interested in vampires now.

"I will show you your room and the school, and then we will sit and talk about real vampires." He explained to me what I had thought a few seconds before. Well, at least I will be able to get rid of all my bags. I am starting to feel tired already.

We continued walking in silence through long and extravagant corridors, decorated with lots and lots of frames and flowers; mainly roses. The walls were white, no everything around me was white; this entire place was white with golden and red touches here and there in the frames and in the long corridors. If I already thought about this school as a palace now I was one hundred percent sure about that. This place is like a total fairy tale and from this day on I will be part of this fairy tale.

Hyuuga-sensei's hand remained gently pushing my back forward to continue walking. I don't trust this man yet, however after our little interaction with each other I don't doubt him as much as before. After a few more corridors we finally arrived at my room in this place from now on. Hyuuga-sensei opened the door and once I saw the size of my room I stood astonished. It was bigger than my original one at home, two or three times bigger. It had two king sized beds in a corner of the room, large windows in one of the walls, in a different corner of the room there was a red carpet with a large golden couch, there also existed a huge plasma and a small table between the couch and the extravagant screen. Definitely this place was too extravagant to me.

"Here we are Hijirikawa-kun, this will be your bedroom. Oh you also have a roommate his name is Jinguji Ren, but you will know him later. Now let's take a walk around the school and then we can talk about your new life." Hyuuga-sensei said smiling at me. However there was something in his speech that I hated to hear. I will have to share this bedroom with someone else; although it is huge I don't like this idea not even a bit. What about my privacy? I need it, and I don't like to speak too much. Jinguji Ren, who could he be? What would he be? What if he is someone too talkative? Or worst than that, what if he is someone who like to steal things from others? Oh despite the fact that he is also a vampire… What if he is one of those killers who love to suck people's necks? Oh my God then I will be in danger.

While I was panicking in my mind, Hyuuga-sensei pushed me inside the room and told me "Drop your bags here and let's go fast, we don't have all the time in the world." He seemed to be a little bit annoyed. Oh well it was my fault anyway. Without more waiting I just left there my bags and followed him. He showed me the dining hall, the living room, a few classrooms, the gardens and the way to the principal's office; in case that I had a complaint, and of course I didn't need to say that all those places were extravagant as well. Saotome Shining, the principal's name. Even his name is extravagant. No one is called Shining, I believe not even a vampire.

After a long forty five minutes of knowing this palace, we went to one of the classrooms that Hyuuga-sensei had showed me before. He said we needed to talk about my new life from now on, so I didn't complain and simply obeyed him by entering there and sitting in one of the chairs. Then without more waiting, because Hyuuga-sensei was always telling me how busy he was, we started our important conversation about my life as a converted.

"Hijirikawa-kun resuming our conversation from before, real vampires are not as you described at all. We do love blood but we aren't crazy by it to the point of killing people; although there are a few vampires who simply suck people's blood without caring about their lives. However blood isn't our unique feed. We can also eat normal food and drink water; I mean we need them to live. Despite of what pure people like you think, vampires aren't immortal, we only live more than normal people but we also die. And about stakes, well of course we would die, who wouldn't if anyone preached a stake on their heart? You would also die right?" At this point of our talk I was too shocked to answer. In all those 16 years of my life I always thought about vampires as monsters who only wanted blood, yet with this man's speech my fantasy about those creatures was completely changing.

"But pay attention Hijirikawa-kun, even if we can eat and drink water as a normal human being doesn't mean that we don't need blood. Of course we need it; otherwise we can die with lack of nutrients like a normal person. In the beginning we can drink all types of blood from anyone, however since the day you taste blood from your soul mate then you will not be able to drink blood from anyone else. About supernatural powers, we have them yes. We have speed and strength, however we also have extras."

"Extras? What do you mean by that sensei?" I asked him interrupting his speech. He doesn't seem annoyed, somehow he looks pleased with my question which is good to me. I even jumped the soulmates part because well it wasn't the most important thing to me, since I will never find a girl who will love me with all her heart.

"The extras are our gift Hijirikawa-kun. Do you remember me telling you about reading minds? Well that was an example of one of our gifts." Hyuuga-sensei explained me and I could feel my blood boiling inside of my body. I was excited with this new bit of information. Ringo-sensei had already told me that he had only helped me in part because of his gift, of course at that moment I couldn't comprehend all his words but now somehow everything is making sense in my head. All the small pieces of the puzzle are starting to join each other.

"So sensei, do I also have a gift?" I asked without more hesitation. I can't help it anymore, I just want to know more and more about this new world; this new life.

"I think, yes, you also have one, but I'm not sure since you're the only converted at this school. I know other converted who have gifts but I really don't know if all of them can have one, or only the most special ones." With his answer I felt a little bit disappointed. I can't explain why, however I knew how I felt. With this answer I also remembered some of Ringo-sensei's words, so I had to ask to Hyuuga-sensei about this. I wanted to be sure.

"Hyuuga-sensei is it true that converted vampires like me are despised by pure vampires?" I can see that Hyuuga-sensei felt a bit uncomfortable with my question, so by that reaction I got my answer. It is true that people like me are despised and probably, definitely it was the right word in this case, I will be completely despised by all vampires inside this school. Well it is good for me, as I said before I don't like to speak, so I don't need anyone here to be my friend. It isn't as if I wasn't used to this already, of course I am. In my old normal life I wasn't popular either so my new life will just be more of the same.

"Well don't do that face please, not all vampires despise converted ones like you. Look at me, I'm a pure vampire and I don't despise you." Hyuuga-sensei said trying to comfort me, however I don't feel comforted at all on the contrary I feel even more insecure at this place. Right now I just want to go home and forget about vampires because I already can see my future life here.

"How can I know that what you are saying is the truth, sensei?" I asked facing him determined with my own question. He got completely surprised because he wasn't able to utter a single word. I simply rose from the chair where I had been sitting and left that classroom without looking behind. I already knew how it would be and I really didn't need anyone to comfort me. Ringo-sensei told me that my problem was being too pure, too kind to people so I will just be someone cold and heartless. Vampires are suppose to be like that right?

* * *

**x) haha Masanyan as a vampire poor Ren :3 *giggles* don't worry xD this won't be like Twilight though I like it haha but people just tend to think sh*t whenever vampires appear xD so I cleared things up :3**

**Anyway I hope you can continue with m and I also want to thank you for the reviews, favs and follows in the prologue, I wasn't too confident when I wrote something like that to this fandom x_x**

**Chuu***

**PS:. For those who follow my fic "Love is Screwed" I will start the updates again still this week, and as usual it will be a chap per week x3 hope you're anxious hehe**


	3. Chapter II

**Hi everybody I want thank you by the follows, reviews and favs, I hope not disappointing you :3 oh and a side note… Do you know the manga "Kohitsuji Project" it's a yaoi manga (very cute, sexy and *ajdshfb* *Q* well you got it already hahaha) so my fic is a little bit based on that manga :3 of course it's totally different but I read that manga and had this idea x3. And I'm telling you this just to relieve you a bit because of the vampires thing :p try to read that manga (I wish it could turn into anime =3=) but don't forget that my fic IS totally different from that story -3-**

**Chap beta'ed by my dear Hayasaka Shion =')**

**Enjoy as much as you can :3**

* * *

**~Chapter II~**

* * *

One week ago I came to this special school, Saotome Gakuen, to learn how to live as a normal human being in society. Yes, because being a vampire is not as simple as I thought it would be. This school is too extravagant and luxurious so I don't feel too comfortable here. Yet it is located in a very beautiful place; in the middle of the mountains because normal people can't know about vampires. Ringo-sensei even told me that they used a barrier to hide the large building of school. I really don't know how someone could do such a thing, but I suppose everything is because of their supernatural powers.

However there exists another reason, and probably the only one to make me really feel uncomfortable at this school despite the fact of being too luxurious. I'm the only vampire who isn't pure. I'm that which some people, vampires to be more exact, call 'converted'. So because of this I'm despised by any vampires here inside this school. But I don't care, as I decided before I don't need anyone to live. I will live on my own. I will be free for three years like I am being now under this enormous cherry-tree savoring the pleasant breeze dancing around me, without my father or anyone else to tell me how to sit, how to speak, how to walk or even how to breathe. Maybe coming to this school isn't so bad after all. If I can be free, then it can't be bad.

"Kyyaaah, senpai, you're so handsome!"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Né Jinguji-senpai, to who will you give that red rose?"

No, I have to correct myself. Being the only converted at this school isn't the most uncomfortable thing. That tall stupid man, whose name is Jinguji Ren, over there near that small garden is the worst thing ever. I never knew someone so annoying, so full of themselves, so futile, so womanizing, so… so… so everything like him. Of course if I could choose, I would never have known someone like him. However as he is, unfortunately, my roommate then I was forced to know him. I just can't understand how someone older than me, though only by a mere 10 months, can be such an idiot. Starting with the fact that he loved women too much, which is inappropriate because we were born to love one only person, and ending with his gorgeous figure that makes him look like a prince, which I don't think is true since I'm only remembering a few words from someone else, Jinguji Ren is a good for nothing. I mean who wants to be friends with a futile person who has only looks and dumbness? No one I think, at least I don't. Maybe it's because he is a pure vampire, we converted ones must be more real I suppose.

"Ooh my red rose…" Oh I almost forgot, of course his incredibly ridiculous lines are the best thing I ever heard on earth's face. "Hum that's a good question. I guess none of you deserve this rose." He said with his cocky smirk on his mouth, and as usual all those girls cried out at his words. However that wasn't the amazing great line he would use to seduce them. I already knew that he would add something else, and I was right.

"This red rose isn't worth of your beauty, my princesses." He is so predictable, yet all those stupid girls believe his words. They are true, those girls are beautiful but a red rose has such deep meaning and he dares to play around with it. I hope that one day the person he will really love won't accept his flowers or words. He doesn't deserve it.

"Tsk, what a jerk." I muttered to myself looking at the stupid scene in front of my eyes. However suddenly our eyes met, and as usual he had to bother me with his amazing words; that displease me.

"Oh, look who's here? Are you enjoying your lunch time alone, Hijirikawa?" He asked me approaching the place where I calmly sat. If I was so fine a few minutes ago, why did he have to appear and spoil my only good time at this place?

"If you already know what I am doing, please leave because I don't want to throw up all my lunch looking at your horrible figure." I said without much thinking. That was the only thing that came up to my mind after all. And I don't regret having said it. He remained quiet for long seconds, our blue eyes intensely looking at each others, so intensely that made me feel strangely uncomfortable and want to break eye contact, yet it wasn't needed because his cocky smirk appeared one more time in his mouth and his voice sounded in my ears.

"Cold and not cute at all as usual. You should be more like me, Hijirikawa, that way girls will like you."

"I don't need them to like me, I only need the person I will love in the future to like me." I said closing my eyes to not look at this jerk's surprised face. It's completely visible that he didn't understand my words. I'm sure that he never loved someone before. Well, me neither, but of course I know what love is and this jerk doesn't.

"Your words are really touching, but they're not true. Real life doesn't work like that, even if you give all your heart to someone doesn't mean that that someone will give you their heart as well. You're just living a fairy tale Hijirikawa, I advise you to rethink your life and change your personality." He said looking at me seriously and with some… sadness? I felt a small shiver across my body and a pressure in my stomach with his gaze. I really don't know why he changed expressions so suddenly, yet somehow inside my head I know that he is right. I know that human beings are known for betraying each others' over and over again. But I want to believe in my soulmate… In a way, even though I can't understand why, I also want him to believe in his soulmate. I must be crazy for thinking this, tsk.

"Let's go princesses, he can't understand the happiness of life so he doesn't deserve my attention." That was his last sentence, because after saying it he put both his arms around two of 'his' girls' waists and that stupid cocky smirk of his appeared again on his face, driving all the girls crazy.

"Tsk, thinking that for a few seconds I was a little, really little bit worried for him makes me feel sick." Thinking that, I continued enjoying the rest of my lunch time until the bell rang.

* * *

"Okay boys and girls, the last thing I have to say before the class ends is, for the next class in two days I want you to do a project together with your roommate about the first emperor of Rome." Tomoyo-sensei said and I felt my whole world stop. Why…? Why dear God? Why do we have to share our bedrooms only with classmates? Why can't we choose the person we want to work with? I don't think I deserve this. No, I'm sure that I don't deserve this! Yet this is happening to me. Life is so unfair. However if I already thought that co-working with Jinguji would be terrible, Tomoyo-sensei's next question made it even more clear. Life is unbearably unfair in fact.

"Just in case, is there anyone who doesn't know who the first emperor of Rome was?" After sensei's question, that asshole Jinguji, always full of himself, with his princely air, had to speak.

"Sensei what kind of question is that? Of course we know who the man was."

"Ah really? Then Jinguji-kun," Sensei pushed her glasses up on her nose and then continued, "tell us who was the first emperor of Rome."

"Sure, the first emperor of Rome was Socrates right?" He said with his stupid, unnecessary cocky smile.

"_Great Masato, today and tomorrow you will have an extraordinary time. Besides your work will be the best ever."_ I couldn't help but think that. I already knew that he was futile and dumb, but I really never thought that he could be so dense and uncultured. Of course all the rage boiling inside my body didn't let me remain silent.

"I really don't know how someone like you could reach such a high level in his life." That was my answer before so much stupidity. I even grinned, something that usually didn't happen, ever.

He just stared at me annoyed, I could read it in those light blue eyes of his, and then he said, "Says the one who's alive only because of someone like me." Although we didn't know each other that much, I'm sure that he knows more about me than I thought. I mean he knows that what he just finished saying is hurting me. He knows how I feel about all this shitty impure vampire life. Or then maybe all converted vampires think the same way as me, which I doubt because Ringo-sensei already told me that usually impure vampires only want power and a long life. Nonsense.

I just looked away and said nervously, letting him perceive how I really felt, "At least I'm intelligent."

"Okay it's enough already with this fight. Jinguji-kun you're wrong, too wrong to be more precise. The first emperor of Rome was Caesar Augustus, Socrates was a Greek philosopher. Anyway, as I said the day after tomorrow I want all projects on my desk understood? Then you can go." After saying that, the bell rang and all the students left that classroom. I headed to my bedroom, and that stupid womanizer went to take a walk with all his fans. Tsk, who cares what he does, I will just go to MY room and do MY work alone. He would only be a nuisance anyway.

* * *

I really thought that I would be here peacefully doing my and Jinguji's work alone, I really would prefer it in that way. Yet this stupid annoying blond had to come here and disturb me.

"What are you doing Hijirikawa?" He asked me roughly, looking at the seven pages I had already written.

"Isn't it obvious enough? I'm working on our project." I replied without looking at him; I simply continued writing. He then grabbed my arm suddenly, startling me. My eyes opened wide looking at him with confusion written all over my face. I wasn't expecting this reaction from him, and honestly I couldn't understand it.

"If it's _our_ project then why the hell are _you_ doing this alone?" He asked me with those light blue eyes looking intensely at my dark blue orbs. His eyes are truly beautiful and intense. I can feel my conscience getting absorbed by them. I don't know why am I thinking and feeling this right now, I should be answering him.

"I-I'm doing this alone because it's more than obvious that you aren't a great help Jinguji. Anyway, this is good for you because now you can go around with all your fans." I finally said, and then I felt my arm break free from his rough grasp. I heard him deeply sigh, and then I felt him sit beside me on the small table of our room.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" He muttered softly to disguise is tone of sadness, though I could perceive it very well. However I didn't speak because I felt he didn't want me to speak. I really don't know how I can sense all these emotions from him. I just know that I can feel them as if they were mine, inside my body. It's truly strange for me to feel this, it was as if I could absorb all his feelings and they automatically travelled all over my being; touching me deep down and making me feel strangely worried for him. This is just incomprehensible nonsense.

"Anyway just to clear things up between us, I did know who the hell the emperor of Rome was, but I made a bet with a friend and lose so I had to say that. Of course he never thought it would turn out like that. Just forget it, let's get this done because I don't want to lose all my precious time working. I searched in the internet a few things about Augustus, you only researched in books right?" He asked me however I couldn't help but think about how stupid I had been inside our classroom today. Because of Jinguji and his fucking bet I humiliated myself even more. If I was already hated by everyone because of not being a pure vampire, then now I'm even more hated because they will think about me as someone arrogant and full of myself. Why does this have to happen with me? Whenever Jinguji is involved, nothing good happens to me. He must be the bad luck god. At least mine.

"Y-Yes of course, books are better than internet." I said still shocked with the previous explanation.

"And you're totally wrong Hijirikawa. Even if books are great for research, internet is also great because there is a lot of information that doesn't exist in books." He explained me one more time one of his theories.

"That can't be true Jinguji, books have all the information. I think internet is just a distraction. Now if you want to let's start working, if not then you can go away." I said and he didn't like my harsh tone at all because he put the papers he brought with all the information on the table and said, "Look Hijirikawa," He began slowly yet seriously causing a chill through my body. He then brought his face to mine and continued with his scaring tone of voice, "you really need to change your fucking personality 'cause you're annoying as hell. No one supports you the way you are, and I'm already done with your moody arrogant time."

My eyes grew wider and I felt a twinge in my chest. His words were hurting me because they were true. No one likes me, no one wants to become friends with me, no one cares for me… No one knows if I exist or not. It hurts knowing that. It hurts feeling that. It hurts being alone.

"I-I don't need anyone I already told you." I said stuttering, letting him know how insecure I was.

"Bullshit!" He exclaimed surprising me. However I didn't want him to know how I really feel, so I just tried to change the subject.

"S-Shut up let's do work, didn't you say you didn't want to lose all your time doing this? Well you are losing it now." I said, yet something suddenly happened, and that changed me. It was a slight change yet it was enough to made feel and see things in a very different way.

After my words he just sighed and grabbed all the papers he brought again. However a few papers fell on the floor, and of course as the good and right person I am I had to catch those papers. Yet I wasn't expecting that he would also try to catch them, so our hands touched each other once we reached the papers. Our eyes met and something clicked inside of me. This was the first time I felt his skin. It was the first time I felt how warm he can be. It was the first time I felt how gentle his touch can be. Yet it was also the first time I heard his voice inside my head as if it was mine.

"_W-What the fuck was this just now? I already have my gifted powers so what the hell was that?"_ He thought, his piercing light blue eyes always looking at mine and I felt from him a whirlwind of feelings. He also felt that click inside of him because I could read it in his confused expression, and his thoughts were the proof.

"_Do I have visions now? From the past or the future? But why if I… Shit Ren stop thinking, this was nothing."_ With his last thought he grasped all the papers alone and roughly and said "Let's do this quickly, I remembered I have something to do." His tone of voice was cold just like his attitude from that moment on. After that incident he didn't look at me anymore, not even when we had to talk about our work. However I couldn't stop looking at him once in a while. And his thoughts kept running over and over again in my mind. He was so confused, so frustrated, so annoyed that I couldn't help but feel worried about him; now much more than before. What was this? What was happening with us?

* * *

**I wonder Masanya hehehe**

**Hope you're curious to know the rest :3**

***Chuu & Heart* **


	4. Chapter III

**Hi everybody :3 here's another chap (beta'ed by Hayasaka Shion =')) with important developments *-* hope you enjoy it ;3**

* * *

~Chapter III~

* * *

"Oi Hijirikawa, Hyuuga-sensei asked me to give you this." Jinguji said throwing me two small tubes full of an intense red liquid. Do I really have to drink this? I don't want to; just looking at this makes me feel dizzy. I want to throw up.

"I-I don't need this, you can give them back to Hyuuga-sensei and say thank you." I said extending my arms to him to get rid of this horrible liquid. However he didn't accept these two tubes. Instead he argued back.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Of course you need it; you're a vampire you need blood to live. Didn't Hyuuga-sensei explain you that even if you can eat and drink water, blood is indispensable for us?" Jinguji asked looking at me frowning.

"I… Yes he explained me all that but I don't want to drink this, I don't need it." I said looking away, avoiding his intense eyes. I don't know why but since that incident two days ago, whenever Jinguji is near me I feel weak. Maybe it's because I'm afraid of hearing his thoughts inside my mind. It's true, since that day we haven't talked a lot with each other. I don't even know how he is talking with me right now. Ah wait, of course I know… It's because Hyuuga-sensei asked him a favor.

"_Fuck, so annoying! Why the hell didn't Hyuuga-sensei ask him instead?"_ Wait, right now this was… Jinguji's thoughts? Tsk if you didn't want to do it you only had to decline you idiot. Besides I really don't need to drink this, I don't want to drink this. Just go away and take that blood with you.

"Hijirikawa stop being stubborn, you need this to live otherwise you'll die." He said annoyed at my rejection. But I don't care about what he thinks, He hates me just like I hate him, so whatever he thinks about me isn't important at all.

I walked until the small table, between the television and the couch, and put there the two thin tubes. Then I said "I already told you I don't need to drink blood. I'm not a pure vampire, I'm different from you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked me raising the tone of his voice. Why does he insist so much? Just go away with that shit!

"I'm not a killer like you pure vampires, I don't need to drink blood like a desperate person to live. I'm alive right now and that's what is important to me." I said also raising the tone of my voice. I didn't think on what I said, I just said it and then Jinguji's thoughts entered in my brain all of a sudden. He was so furious with my words. I believe that if he could he would have killed me.

"_Fuck, who the hell __does__ this idiot think he is to talk like that about us? Killers? Wasn't he saved by one of us? Tsk, if we were killers Ringo-sensei __would have __sucked all his blood until the last drop. He doesn't deserve to be here."_

His rage was boiling inside of my body through his thoughts. I was too shocked to react so I didn't notice his approach until he grasped my arm harshly. I quickly looked at him scared of his possible reaction. I thought he would yell at me or kill me, I don't trust him after all, yet he remained silent and looking at me with his light blue eyes widened in shock. Why? It didn't take me too long to find out the reason of his reaction, since one more time I could hear his voice echoing inside my head.

"_W-What was this right now? Another vision? What the hell? Why? I thought this would never happen again, since it only happened one time. No, maybe this is a new power though I don't know why if I already… Fuck Ren, that's not the fucking problem, damn it! Why did you __see__ him… why would Hijirikawa… Tsk"_

After thinking that, he released my arm and left our room without uttering a single word. I don't know what happened. I couldn't understand his thoughts… It's the second time I hear him think 'visions' so is that his vampire gift? And I also can't understand another thing. Why did he say my name? Does that mean he had a vision about me?

"W-What did he saw? I want to know, but I can't ask him or I would have to tell him about my gift… Though I can only hear his thoughts." I said to myself looking at the door that had been closed seconds ago. I was confused because of his thoughts and because of my special power. Why does it works with Jinguji only?

* * *

"Hijirikawa-san are you alright? You look pale…" Nanami asked me concerned. Nanami Haruka is one of the few people here that talk to me without despising me. She's really pretty and kind to people; even if she's a pure vampire she's totally different from all of the others. Nanami is my classmate, she's also part of the school choir; she composes their songs. She told me she wants to make a career in music once she leaves this place. I'm sure that she will do it.

Anyway right now we are going to physical class and I'm not feeling too well. I don't have the strength to stand up properly; I can't breathe as I need to, I feel that something is missing inside of me. What is happening with me? No, even if I'm like this I can't worry people around me. I have to show Nanami that I'm fine.

"I'm… okay Nanami, don't worry. Let's change clothes and go to class. See you there," I said, and started to see everything around me blurring. As I didn't want to worry Nanami even more, I entered quickly inside the bathhouse and once I got there I had to run to the toilet to throw up. I don't know what is happening with me, but right now I'm even weaker. I don't think I will be able to do the exercises today, but I will have to go to class and talk with Rika-sensei.

I stood up very slowly and continued seeing everything around me distort. I started to hear a lot of noises from my classmates who were changing clothes. They didn't notice me in the toilet, and even if they did I'm sure they would not care about me. I insisted on walking and went out of the bathhouse. I headed to the outside and looked for Rika-sensei. However she wasn't there so I decided to wait for her. Probably she would not take too long because she was extremely punctual. Yet today all the students were coming outside and she wasn't here yet. I was starting to feel worse. With every passing second I could feel my body losing all the strength left in it. This wasn't good, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't ask for help because no one liked me or was friends with me, and I didn't want to worry Nanami. What could I do?

All my classmates were coming closer to me and all I could feel was weakness. I was weaker… weaker… too weak. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak or breathe. Was I dying? Probably I was, since the only time I remembered to feel like this was before Ringo-sensei turned me into a vampire.

"_Then I don't mind if I die now and it isn't as if anyone else will… mind… either..."_ That was my last thought because after thinking that, everything turned black, and I felt my body fall on the rough floor. However I wasn't dead because I could hear my classmates' voices around me, yet I couldn't breathe, move or speak. However I could also feel something very strange. Inside my body a strong intense will was growing from deep down. But a will for what? Suddenly I heard Jinguji's thoughts inside my mind again.

"_T-This is… Fuck! I thought that vision was just a dream… Shit I have to get out of here."_

"_Vision? So he saw me like this in his vision?"_ I thought and even if I had more questions inside my head, I couldn't think about them anymore because I felt my heart stop beating, instead of the beats I felt an intense flame burning. That flame was spreading very slowly and painfully all over my body. It was so intense and hot; I could feel my blood boiling through my veins. It was so painful. As a consequence I began to scream intensely, and doing that I heard all my classmates asking what was happening with me. Were they concerned? For moments it seemed so by the tone of their voices, but what a lie. No one would be worried about me.

Suddenly I stopped screaming, seeing and listening to everything. I couldn't sense anything around me; I was alone in the darkness of my conscience. That intense flame inside of me wasn't painful anymore. Instead I could feel an intense desire blooming from it. Then I understood what strong will was that I felt before. Yet now it was too late to stop myself. How could I let myself reaching such a humiliating state?

Before I could notice, I was standing up and looking everywhere. I could sense my body moving very slowly, almost carefully. Yet I could not see, the darkness was all over my mind; blinding me. However my body was acting on its own. It was as if I had a different person living inside of me, and now it was them controlling my body. I felt my legs walk on their own, while my head kept moving from side to side. I knew that I was looking for something. Unfortunately it was the thing I didn't want at all. My body was desperately asking me for it. My nose was intensely smelling the air around me, and then for the first time of my vampire life I felt my two fangs growing inside my mouth. My mouth was numb just like my fangs. They were wildly desperate to feel skin; to taste blood.

I continued walking without knowing to where exactly and then suddenly I felt my body stop, my heart intensely pounding with all the intensity of that wild flame inside of me. One more time before I could notice what I was doing, my body began to run forward. I could faintly hear my classmates' comments echoing in my ears.

"_What the hell is he doing?" _

"_Kyaah, Hijirikawa-kun is crazy!"_

"_No need to__ get alarmed__, he's just uncontrolled. Hijirikawa-kun calm down please, we will give you blood. Ren didn't Hyuuga-sensei tell you to give him the blood?"_

Oh I knew that last voice, it seemed to be Ringo-sensei. He was the one who turned me into a vampire, yet I didn't think that even he would be able to help me right now. He was yelling at Jinguji because of those two tubes of blood from before. If I knew that this would happen because of me, I would have drunk that blood instead.

Suddenly I stopped and felt both my hands grasp a soft material, and then I heard someone yelling at me.

"_Oi you, what do you think you're doing with Jinguji-kun?"_ It was a girl's voice, but why did she say Jinguji's name? However before I could try to realize the reason, I felt my mouth and two fangs pressed against hot flesh. I could feel the blood running under that soft skin, and it smelled so good… so addictive. I didn't taste it already however I could feel it slowly possessing my being and soul. Then I heard a familiar faint voice sounding in my ears.

"_H-Hiji…rikawa s-stop this…"_ However no matter how much that voice could beg me to stop, I would not obey. I wanted to taste blood so much that I ignored it and my fangs dug that warm skin. In a few split seconds I tasted blood for the first time. It was so sweet; it burned inside my body so intensely... Yet it was so addictive that I just wanted to taste more and more, so I tried to dug my wild desperate fangs deeper on that skin and sucked hard; feeling that vicious sensation running through all my body.

"F-Fuck…" That familiar voice muttered again, and then I felt two large hands grabbing my waist and pulling my body closer to them. I couldn't understand why but I liked to feel our bodies pressed against each other. I felt safe, as if we belonged to each other. It was like a connection. A deep, intense and strong connection between me and that person had been born. I believed it was unbreakable. What was that? Who was that person? How could such a thing have been born from a wild action like mine?

More and more questions appeared in my head, and I could also feel that my body was calmer. I felt stronger than a few minutes ago. Drinking this blood had been enough to strengthen me. I was slowly taking myself back, erasing the control over my body. So I opened my eyes, with some difficulty still, and saw the person whom I had sucked that tasty addictive blood and created a strange connection with.

"Jin… guji…?" Murmuring that, I began to lose the strength in my body, and the darkness from before blinded me again. Yet this time not as wildly as before.

"Fuck…" Jinguji muttered and then I felt my body falling back, however a gentle warmth surrounded all my being and this time I didn't feel my body falling on the rough floor. Instead I felt safe. What was this kind sensation?

* * *

**Masa~nyan you're so shameless! O (X/v/X) O**

**I hope you had liked and now you feel curious x))**

**Chuu***


	5. Chapter IV

**Hi sweeties :D , here's another chap (and this one is not beta'ed so probably you will find a few mistakes and I want to apologize with those who are reading this with them but once its corrected I will re~update it x)) **

**Anyway hope you can like it, enjoy ◜◡＾**

* * *

**~Chapter IV~**

* * *

I opened my eyes very slowly and doing that I began to hear voices speaking too loud. I looked toward those voices, yet everything I saw was a white curtain. I was in the infirmary; probably Ringo-sensei brought me here after what I've done. What have I done? I bit Jinguji, I drank his blood and even if he had asked me to stop I didn't. I am an idiot, why couldn't I drink the blood inside those tubes? Why did I have to humiliate myself in front of everyone? If they despised me before, now they completely hate me!

"Wait Jinguji-kun you can't see him now, it's too soon." That was Ringo-sensei's voice, and what did he say? See me? Jinguji? Jinguji wants to see me? No… I'm not ready yet, what if I bite him again? What if I feel what I felt before? I don't want to.

"He's awake."

"Wait Jinguji-kun you can't go-"

Suddenly the white curtain was opened and I quickly looked up in shock and fear, I was afraid of my own reaction and feelings. And I had good reasons for that because once I saw Jinguji my body began to act strangely. I felt my body slightly shaking and its temperature increasing, my heart was beating faster and the most strange and unbelievable was that I wanted to feel Jinguji closer; as closer as we had been when I sucked his blood. Yet I didn't want blood, I knew I didn't want it because I already know that strong feeling and desire that bloom inside of me when I'm desperate for blood.

I quickly looked away avoiding him; I fear that if I continued looking at him I would do something stupid and embarrassing. But as soon as I avoided his eyes I felt him leaning over me and pulling my chin up, so we were facing each other again, our faces just mere inches away from each other and I swear I could feel my face burning. I bet I was blushing like an idiot and for no reason in particular. Then instead of talking Jinguji remained silent, his piercing light blue eyes looking at my dark blue ones deeply and I felt so weak at his presence. His fingers pressed against my skin were making me melt and without realizing it I closed my eyes, absorbing his gentle touch through his fingertips.

His skin feels so good, so warm... yet I want to feel him more, this isn't enough. Why? What is happening with me? I feel like I am connected to him. Damn it, my body is reacting just to his touch and presence. This bastard, how can he make me feel in such a way?

"So Hijirikawa, it seems that we will be part of the Starish class." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. When did he bring his mouth so close to me? But he is closer just like I want, and somehow I can't resist him.

I cling my hands to his white shirt, my eyes still closed and my body shaking a bit more than moments ago, and then I asked stuttering, "W-What is S-Starish class?", he laughed in my ear and I could feel an intense shiver running through my whole body.

"Sorry I forgot that you were new here. Don't worry Hijirikawa, soon you will find out about the Starish class." He whispered again, his hand that had been pulling my chin up began to caress my face gently, and then he ran his fingertips through my skin down to my neck and pulling my head closer to him softly.

"Your heart is beating really fast Hijirikawa." He whispered again, this time he had a playful tone in his deep sexy voice. Yes, even if he's an idiot his voice is a little bit sexy; even I can recognize that. However I can't think properly to analyze him. His hot breath against my ear, his deep voice, his warm touch… Damn it, he can weakening me so much. I can't breathe properly, my heart is beating so fast like he said, my body is shaking wildly now and I am… aroused. This is horrible. Why do I have to be in such a state because of him?

"You're feeling it, aren't you?" He asked me, and then before I could say anything I felt his thumb against my lips. Honestly I'm starting to feel annoyed, but I can't resist him. This is everything so frustrating. Even so I have to ask, because I really don't know what he is talking about; and I want to know.

"W-What?" I stuttered again. Really what the hell is happening with me? And of course, once again he laughed and answered me.

"You're aroused."

Those words shocked me so much that I stopped breathing, and then I felt my face really hot. I quickly opened my eyes and tried to speak, but I couldn't speak or move because he was facing me with his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath tickling my lips.

"My skin against yours, my voice whispering in your ears, my eyes looking intensely at you… You love to feel me close to you, don't you Hijirikawa? But this isn't enough. You want to feel me even closer."

I opened my eyes wide in panic at his statement. How does he know that? By the way can he also hear my thoughts? Everything he said is true, I really want him closer to me even if I don't know the reason.

Suddenly I felt his nose touching mine slightly and I blushed even more. I couldn't stop looking at him; even though I was truly embarrassed. His deep light blue eyes were hypnotizing me; he himself was hypnotizing me. Then my eyes ran to his lips and I felt my heart stop for a split second due to the strong will that had been born inside of me at that instant. Inexplicably I wanted to feel Jinguji's lips against mine so much that I had to swallow hard to control myself and not press my mouth on his just to accomplish my desire. Then he smirked and said in a low voice, "It's okay Hijirikawa, you don't have to be panicking at what I've said because I feel exactly the same way."

I can't believe in what he said just now. He feels the same way? Jinguji really wants to feel me closer to him just like I want to feel him closer to me?

"I want to feel every single spot of you with my hands." He said moving his mouth to my ear once again, whispering "I want to hear your voice telling me how much you love my touch…" After saying that I felt his mouth pressed against my skin softly making me shiver. I closed my eyes tightly with the warm feeling of his lips and then I began to hear his thoughts inside my head, yet this time it was completely different from all the other times this had happened. This time Jinguji was talking with me through his thoughts.

"_Hijirikawa can I do it?"_

Do it? Do what? What does he mean?

"_Can I bite you?" _

Biting me? W-Why is he saying that?

"_Let me taste you too Hijirikawa. Let me drink your blood."_

M-My… blood? Jinguji wants to… Why? Eh… Is this revenge? Yet why do I feel like I want him to do it?

"_Let me deepen our bond Hijirikawa."_ Surprisingly for me I squeezed his shirt with my hands and pulled him closer to me… Am I allowing him to do such a thing? Why? I can't understand.

Suddenly I felt his fangs pressed against my skin gently, and I moaned slightly at that soft pressure. He was ready to bite me; he was ready to drink my blood like I drank his. Only thinking about that was making me react strangely and so much that made me shudder and breathe heavily without being able to stop. How was this possible? How could I want someone so much like Jinguji? Why if we don't even know each other too well?

"Very well Jinguji-kun, this is how far you're going to get now." Ringo-sensei said pushing Jinguji away from me.

"Tsk, what's the problem Ringo-chan?" Jinguji asked and he seemed a little bit annoyed. Why? Although I don't know the reason, somehow I also feel annoyed because since Ringo-sensei pushed him away from me I feel empty. This is frustrating and incomprehensible.

"Jinguji-kun didn't I tell you to call me 'sensei'? Anyways, why are you asking me that if you already know the reason? You can't drink his blood like that; he's still under the effect of your blood. Besides I can't allow intimate actions inside the infirmary." Ringo-sensei said slightly upset and then Jinguji sighed and stood up from the bed where I was sitting and complained.

"Yes, yes I got it. Tsk, and we were almost there…" Affirming that Jinguji began to walk away from the bed, distancing himself from me more and more and the emptiness in me was growing slightly and strangely painfully. So somehow I stretched my arm out and was able to grasp his black waistcoat preventing him from walking. It was stronger than me.

Jinguji looked back at me with his eyes widened in surprise and I blushed with my previous sudden action, quickly releasing his clothes and looking down. I heard Ringo-sensei's voice calling my name softly and he seemed worried. Damn it, why did I have to do that? It's this bastard's fault, if he hadn't said and done all that I would have been able to control myself.

"Ringo-chan close your eyes please." Jinguji said and suddenly he pulled my chin up and kissed me. Before I could react I felt his tongue inside my mouth against mine and I moaned between the kiss, yet then he took it out and I felt empty again. I wanted to feel his tongue against mine one more time, so without being too right of what I was doing, I pushed my tongue inside his mouth looking for his and once I found it, I moaned uncontrolled and he quickly took advantage of that with his mouth sucking and biting gently and addictively my tongue.

I don't know what I am supposed to do, this is my first kiss and he seems to be so experienced. This is so embarrassing, but it feels so good that I can't help but yearn for more from him. I wonder if he thinks the same… This idiot, I hate him.

"J-Jinguji-kun?" Ringo-sensei called him and he stopped kissing me, sucking and nibbling my bottom lip one last time, making me whimper at that slightly harsh bite.

Our lips separated and he leaned his forehead to mine, his hands caressing my face gently and then he whispered between his heavy breath "Don't worry Hijirikawa, I won't leave you ever. Once Ringo-chan finishes checking you I will come here to take you with me." My heart jumped at his words, they were so deep, so intense and so true that made me feel dizzy.

Then Ringo-sensei pushed Jinguji away from me again yelling at him, however suddenly I stopped hearing them and I felt my eyes being closed slowly. I felt tired, so tired that I let my body fall down on the bed one more time. Somehow I was weaker yet I was also stronger at the same time, because the slight connection that had been born inside of me with Jinguji had grown a little more. But right now thinking about every single one of his words a few instants ago makes me feel afraid of him. Why?

* * *

**I'm a little bit embarrassed because writing in the 1****st**** pov is embarrassing („Ծ‸Ծ„ ) and I hate it xO if I knew it would be like this I would have never written this in the 1****st**** pov xDD haha**

**I don't know when I will post the next chap 'cause I will get really busy from now on, but I will try my best ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ !**

**Bye, bye chuu***

**PS:. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favs and follows. They make me happy :'D**


	6. Author's notes

**Hi people, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter but no, this is just an author's note to tell you that my fic is on temporary hiatus ****ಥ****_****ಥ**

**I think I will be back in April =') so see you there! **

**Bye bye, chuu* **


End file.
